1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable clamp-on device useful for coupling audio/visual devices to a network. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable clamp-on device including a user interface for communicating command/status information with a computer via a wireless communication link in a bidirectional manner.
2. Background Art
As computers become faster and more capable, there are more opportunities to employ various multimedia technologies to enhance presentations. In conference room environments, each user's computer can have varied capabilities, which can be problematic when providing information of a specific type to many users. For example, in a conference room environment, computers are often connected to a wide variety of audio and visual equipment. Often there are cables located near conference room tables for plugging in computers, audio visual (AV) sources, and other conference room devices.
Once the conference room cable is plugged into a user's computer, the user turns on the conference room device by using a controller. The user interacts with the controller, for example, to route a particular signal source that is connected to the computer to one of the conference room devices; for example, a projector screen. Often, there are problems associated with both plugging in the cable and using the controller. For example, the user may plug a cable into the computer without knowing whether there is an active signal in the cable. The user may attempt to fix the inactive signal by using his/her computer to activate the signal in the cable. Further, the user may not be familiar with how to use a particular controller available in a conference room. The attempted use of an unfamiliar controller or plugging a computer with an inactive signal into a conference room cable often results in delays and/or calls to technical support personnel. Problems that are not quickly resolved often require dispatching someone to the conference room. As a result, valuable time and resources are lost in many conferences while room coordinators are located, equipment power is cycled, and help is summoned.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for devices and methods that enhance a user's setup experience in a conference room environment.